1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a control method of an information device.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been proposed a technology where one or more subject devices are remotely monitored or remotely controlled using one remote controller.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-104567 discloses a technology for remote operation of one or more subject devices from a television monitor. Specifically, icons for the one or more subject devices are displayed on the right side of the monitor, and upon any icon being selected therefrom (i), a room layout diagram is displayed at the left side of the monitor screen (ii), and upon moving a pointer to a position in the room layout diagram where the subject device to be operated is installed (iii), an operating screen for the subjected device selected by moving a pointer on the monitor is displayed (iv) (paragraphs [0138] through [0140] and FIGS. 25(a) and 25(b)).
However, further improvement has been needed with the aforementioned Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-104567.